In Heat
by Florentic Waver
Summary: This happens to him every year, because of the Kyuubi Naruto goes into a extreme kind of heat. short lemon only a one-shot for now, might decide to continue it...
1. Chapter 1

Kohana had been rebuilt finally and remastered to all its glory. Naruto smiled as he walked through the new village. He looked up and smelled the lovely air. Then he heard that voice in his head.

_**It's about that time of year Kit.**_

'I know Kyuubi, couldn't you just stop the symptoms?' he thought to the beast inside of him.

_**Kit, I would if I could, believe me. I hate it when everyone we look at we want.**_

'But… he speeds up the heating process and…. I can't deal with it, if I try to just look at him… I get…

_**I now Kit; you'll have to bear with it**__._

"Naruto," it was a voice he only knew too well.

**_Run K_it! You might have your morals go away _all at once._**

Naruto turned looking at the raven-haired Uchiha despite what his beast warned him of and all at once his stomich lurched with a needy want. It was very strong; in fact so strong it made Naruto take a few steps back.

Once a year this had happened, as long as Naruto knew. The first time had been when he was 5, he felt suddenly hot and collapsed during school. At least it hadn't been the needy want that had started happening after he hit puberty.

Naruto stood, "I have to go." He snapped leaving hurriedly; trying not to look back at the confused onyx eyed boy.

Sakura and Sai came up quietly watching as the blonde disappeared into the woods. All of them had grown up through the past years. In more ways than one, Kakashi himself was now married and expecting a child from his love any day now.

Sasuke had come home at the age of eighteen. They were all nineteen now and about to turn twenty this year.

Sakura had sort of opened up and came out of the closet along with Ino. While Sasuke was away they had fallen in love. Sakura had immediately declared upon his arrival "I just work better with girl's then boys." She said. Everyone was fine with it. Especially Sasuke. Though Naruto was the one how had grown the most. He had become even more popular then the Uchiha in the past few years. His tan skin, lovely blonde hair and blue ocean eyes that you could lose yourself in drew both girls and boys to the whisker cheeked boy.

He was now ninteen and used to being alone too, he was often found writing quietly on top of the Hokage rock. He was still very kind hearted and loving though. But lately like earlier he had been snapping randomly. He seemed to be driving everyone away too.

"I think the Kyuubi is giving him trouble." Sakura said as she watched her blonde friend storm off.

Sasuke turned his gaze unto her.

"Oh yes, I remember something like this happening since I've known him." Sai said thoughtfully.

"Every year?" the Uchiha asked his eyes wide.  
"Yes. He always holes himself up for about three or four weeks. Whenever he asks he just runs saying he is busy."

"Oh dear… I think I should go check up on him. He might be going through something." Sasuke said crossing his arm.

Sakura nodded approved at his choice, "I'm waiting for Ino with Sai, we were going to go shopping together." She said then patted Sai's thigh teasingly. Not his inner thigh though. Everyone liked this Sakura more; she was much more carefree and laughed a lot more.

Sasuke smiled and nodded before heading over to the blonde's apartment, deciding to check their first.

~x~o~x~o

Naruto was now currently huddled in his bedroom panting hard as his eyes turned red, one of the symptoms of the heat was now in full swing.

_**Kit! Don't look at him!**_ The Kyuubi suddenly warned.

"W-who?" Naruto asked slightly breathless as his fingernails were turning into claws.

One knock. Then another. Finally one more.

"Naruto are you there?" a voice asked,

Naruto didn't look at the door, but by the mere sound of his voice Naruto was quickly being aroused thanks to the heat, his self restraint and inner being started slipping away a lot faster too.

Three small strings tying his inner self control to his being snapped in half and let him drop a little.

_**Calm down Kit, don't lose yourself now**__! _Kyuubi said trying to focus him on his own voice but then the door opened.

Sasuke had used his chackra to open the door, he now walked in looking at his friend who was flushed panting and collapsed curled up on the floor.

_Snap…. Snap…._

_**Kit!**_

"G-go or else…" he whispered horsly and gulped down some of the siliva that was trying to protrude out of his mouth. He was practally using every bit of his strength not to jump him.

**Sssh Kit, Just try to calm down. Your going to snap if you look at him. Just listen to me and stay calm. Don't look up.**

Naruto nodded once telling the Kyuubi he understood and would follow his advice panting uneasily. His breath hitched though when Sasuke's hand came in contact with his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"  
"H-heat…" he whispered almost silently.

"H-how could you be…. Oh the Kyuubi… I see I'll leave then." He whispered slowly then stood.

Snap….snap…snap _**Kit! No, Kit don't do this! Hang on Kit…, Don't—**_ SNAP

Inner Naruto lurched down being taken over by the heat.  
The real Naruto's eyes glazed over and as much as he tried to stop he looked up and over at the figure waling out of his room. He sprung like a predator wanting its prey and insnared him. Wrapping his arms around his waist lust glazed over his eyes.

All done ^^ Do you like? If you do it's ten reviews to get the next chapter. Same with my other fanfiction, Gender Bender. I have chapter two and three. But I must have ten review for the second chapter then five more reviews for each chapter following. Same with this story. So if you want chapter two its ten reviews.


	2. Lemon

Warning Lemon in this chapter, you have been warned. It's also yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly not wanting to let go as he purred and growled possessively. Sasuke looked back at his friend his eyes wide and he blinked softly,  
"Dobe?" he asked. No answer, just the purring and growling. Something was definitely wrong. "Dobe answer me!" he said, that time there was a small response.

"Go…. Before I hurt you…" it was small, timid, but was Naruto's voice. Sasuke shook his head, "I won't leave you until you tell me what's happening."  
"It…" was the only reply before Sasuke was turned and Naruto looked at him. His cheek scars were deepened and his eyes were red but misted in lust. He looked like he did before he got his demon cloak but Sasuke was more worried from what he had said.  
"What… the…" he whispered before he was kissed roughly and fell down with Naruto on top of him.

Sasuke moaned when he felt something pressing against his stomach, he guessed what it was too. Naruto was in heat! Of course, he was going to want…. It…. Naruto looked up at him and leaned up pressing his lips to his, Sasuke's lips were so cold! And his own so hot, it made the perfect clash, and he didn't care about Sasuke's gender. All Naruto knew is that he wanted him. And him only! Nobody else could have his Sasuke. With a small moan he arched his back up and he licked the Uchiha's lips. Unknowingly the raven-haired boy opened his mouth and immediately a steaming hot tongue entered his cavern. The pale boy moaned at how hot Naruto was, everywhere it seemed was steamy, and so delish too. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Naruto was purring as he licked around Sasuke's mouth. He was totally content to take the dobe now, he had liked him since they had started but Naruto had always called him Teme and was angry with him 24/7. With a small grunt the Uchiha turned his little fox friend and then started to open his shirt, he wanted some action too.

The blonde felt that he was becoming the Uke but didn't mind and he arched his back to allow his seme easier access to taking off his jacket and shirt. Panting lightly as he did he looked over at his friend, "Aah…. It feels so good" he moaned for his new partner.

"Good," the raven head said smirking softly. Licking around the new skin of his chest, landing on his erect nipple, he licked the bud tenderly and received a jerk from his partner in return. He was sensitive there, ooh this was going to be fun.

In one hour they had nipped, licked and sucked on almost every part of their body. Sasuke was finally into the mood as he stroked Naruto's erection. It was so big and plump he couldn't help it, stroking and rubbing he sighed at how his little kitsune reacted. He was panting and shaking letting out little gasps and moans here and there. His dobe made the best little purrs and growls that only he could make. Sucking on his neck softly he felt his partner tap him softly with a claw.

"Hn?" he questioned softly.

"Sasuke…. I want to do it." He whispered and looked at him his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Alright, we'll do it dobe." He replied stroking his cheek smiling gently. The smaller of the two sighed softly and leaned into the pale ones touch.

Slowly as to not hurt him or startle him he rolled the little kitsune over and laid him down giving him a small neck massage to relax him. He sighed closing his eyes and purred loving it like the Teme thought he would, suddenly three fingers came in contact with Narutos mouth. He somehow knew what to do and started sucking softly on the three dejects, after licking them all around lubricating them fully he let them go. Sasuke kissed his neck softly as he started pushing the first finger in, a small whimper coming from his small kitsune under him. After Naruto had gotten adjusted to the first finger another was added, and then they slowly started scissoring back and fourth, small moans and squeals coming from Naruto's mouth. A third finger started piercing in and another arch of Naruto's back. He panted hard as he clung to Sasuke's shoulders, the pain was bearable, and he knew that Sasuke was doing this for his own good, without this he would of started bleeding or worse. After a while the fingers suddenly disappeared and he blinked confused. Then suddenly he felt it... something was poking right next to his opening and it was big. He gulped softly wondering if he could handle it, closing his eyes he nodded to Sasuke who slowly and gently went into him. He growled and whimpered at times mewing when Sasuke finished going all the way. Sasuke wasted no time and started softly and slowly to pump in and out. His little dobe gasped and panted clinging to the floor with his long nails, he groaned and shivered. Everything turned white when Sasuke thrust, it sent huge pleasurable shivers into his spine. "AAAH!" he screamed loudly and arched up, "Do it again!" he begged panting. His teme obliged.

After mass thrusts; that included teasing words, groans, and a few concessional screams from the Dobe they both released. Panting leaning next to each other they grinned softly and hugged each other, "I wish you were in heat more often." Sasuke panted softly,

"I will always be in heat for you…." The dobe replied. Sasuke looked at him.

"….Again?" he asked, Naruto grinned

"Yes."

The end of this small one shot, if you want more fill free to give me wonderful ideas (though I have lots XD)


End file.
